I'll give you all
by Lady Cherry Blossom
Summary: After Mordred's treason he and Morgana attack during anniversary of Arthur and Gwens' wedding. They know that only Emrys can stop them. But he can't without his magic, can he? Reveal fic. Character death.


**AN: Hi! It's my first fiction ever so I hope you will like it (please, let me know how I did :)). I am not an English native speaker and I don't have beta so there can be some mistakes. I took spells from Merlin wiki.**

**Fanfic is set instead **_**the Diamond of the Day.**_** Oneshot.**

**Rated T fro character death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Merlin poured more wine into Arthur's glass. The prat, like always, didn't even bother to say thank you. Merlin muttered curse under his breath and looked around the room.

The feast was thrown because of the fifth anniversary of Arthur and Gwens' wedding. The knights and nobles talked, ate, drank and danced in crowded space of the throne room. Music filled the air together with many voices. Merlin couldn't even hear his thoughts. He was standing behind king in his new outfit he had bought himself few days earlier when he accompanied Gwen on shopping – black trousers and sapphire blue t-shirt, like his old ones but slightly more tight, dark blue long jacket which remind him of cloak and his old red neckerchief. When he had tried it on she said he looked adorable in it and insisted that he bought it and wear at the feast. He didn't really want to, he thought that his usual clothes were enough but she told Arthur about it. Blonde threatened that Merlin would wear new clothes or traditional servant's costume. So Merlin didn't have got any real choice, did he.

He was really bored and tired. He had run whole day doing Arthur's assignments and helping with preparations. His eyes was closing on its own and he didn't even noticed Gwaine who called him and came close.

"…lin. Merlin! Mate, you ok? You look like a ghost" knight was slightly concerned, but then he smiled. "Here, it surely will help you light up." And before Merlin could react, Gwaine poured half content of his glass into servant's throat. Merlin chocked and gulped. He could bet that Gwaine had poured something stronger into it. The knight grinned stupidly and walked away.

Merlin cursed again. How long would he have to stay here?

Suddenly he great doors were slammed open with powerful swing of magic. Dark magic that made warlock sick. Morgana. The woman entered the room like she owned the place, Mordred just behind her. To servant's surprise they were alone.

"I didn't see you a while, dear brother. Did you missed me? My, my, I can see you thrown a feast and didn't invite us. How rude of you!" she started her usual speech when she stepped in the centre of now silent room.

"Leave Morgana or I won't show you mercy!" king shouted at his half sister and took out his sword. Gwen stood next to him shocked.

"You can't do anything to stop me, dear brother. Only Emrys can. And Mordred told me he is here. So why don't you ask your pet sorcerer for help?" she grinned darkly. Merlin felt Gaius's eyes at him, burning through his back.

"Emrys? Do you imply there is a sorcerer in the Camelot? Here? Now?!"

"Oh, so you still don't know anything. Yes, there is a sorcerer, a powerful sorcerer in your court. He has been here for a long time now, protecting you and your little kingdom." Arthur looked confused. "Protected? Why would a sorcerer protect me?"

"I also would like to know the answer." She took her eyes out of blonde and looked around the room. "Emrys, show yourself or I will kill your little king right now. And don't try anything. Mordred told me that you will be here so I spelled one of servants to poison the food and drink. Fear not, it only affects sorcerers with taking their magic. So, Emrys, reveal yourself or Arthur will die."

Merlin could see that she didn't bluff. Why would she?

Suddenly he felt pain in his stomach. He paled. He could feel his magic starting to leave his body. With his life force. His soul. He could made it stop almost completely but to do that he would need to concentrate. And he couldn't just leave Arthur at her mercy. He needed to act quickly.

He knew that the fastest way would be revealing himself.

At weak knees he stepped forward, shielding his king with his own body.

"I won't let you harm him. First, you will have to kill me."

Leon stepped forward "And me", after him Gwaine, Percival and other knights.

Morgana's smile widened. "As you wish. _Hleap on bæc__!_"

The knights flinched, waiting for the attack that didn't come. Merlin quickly shielded his friends with a word murmured under his breath, but in silent room it sounded like he screamed it. Sharp pain cut his stomach. It felt like red hot blade twisting in his insides. He resisted need to curl up on the floor screaming. The poison definitely was working. He lifted his gaze with gasp. Everyone was frozen, looking at him. The quietness was broke by burst of Morgana's laugh.

"I can't believe it! You can't be _him_! You can't be Emrys!" she paused for a moment in realization "How could I not see this? You have always destroyed my plans, yet I didn't even considered…" she took her eyes from servant towards Mordred "Why didn't you tell me? I had so many occasions to kill him!" Suddenly her eyes cornered as the thought hit her. He have just used magic. He still had magic…

"You know, Morgana, it was really smart to poison the food. But you didn't considered one particular thing. Servants are not allowed to eat or drink." He bluffed with dark grin. He had to make them flee. Now, because he wouldn't last long.

He lifted arm allowing his eyes to glow gold again. "_Ástríce!"_Morgana and Mordred were thrown against the wall. Then he shot a lightning at them. It hurt so much he gritted his teeth. Now he could clearly see witch's fear and Druid's worry. Only one push more.

He casted big fire at them. It was too much for Morgana. _"__Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!__"_ And both she and Mordred vanished from the throne room.

Merlin felt his all debility once they left. He used almost all magic he had. He managed to turn around to face Arthur who still had shocked expression, whispered "I'm sorry" and his legs gave up. He fell on a cold floor. Sharp pain started to leave as well, leaving peace and warm. It won't be long till end.

He felt someone pulled up his body into close embrace. He saw only darkness, he didn't even realized he closed his eyes. He opened it slowly and saw gold. Familiar smell reached his nose. Arthur.

King was holding him close, with tears in his eyes, whispering his name again and again.

"Arthur, I'm sorry." Blonde tried to interrupt him but he didn't paused. "I wasn't allowed to but I drank some wine. I'm sorry but I won't be able to be with you longer. However, I'm glad you are safe. You all are."

"Don't make it sound like you were dying, idiot. I still have to shout at you for lying to me."

"I'm sorry, you have to believe me, it pained me so much to tell you lies, I did it only to keep you safe. Arthur, you have to understand. I'm not a normal sorcerer, I'm a warlock, a person born with magic. It is part of me, like blood in my veins. I can't live without it. And the poison make my magic leave my body."

"Now listen carefully. I have met some people. Their addresses are in my magic book under one of the boards in my floor. They can help you with Morgana when I will be gone…"

"Don't even say that…"

"Arthur, you will be a great king. Listen to your heart and your friends, they will lead you. And please, reconsider ban of magic. It isn't all evil, it's like a sword. It can be used to harm and to protect."

"I promise" Tears were now running down at Arthurs cheeks. Merlin's eyes began to loose focus.

"You were my best friend and I'm glad I served you till the end…"

Arthur felt as Merlin's head suddenly went heavier, his eyes lost light. He couldn't believed it.

He had lost his secret protector, trusted adviser, closest friend. Merlin sacrificed everything so he could live. He gave him all.

Arthur cried still holding his friend's body, resolve forming in his mind.

He wanted to make Morgana suffer for her crimes but he knew Merlin wouldn't want it.

Instead he would make world better. For Merlin.

Arthur cried.


End file.
